Shadow Storm
by blackdove-55174
Summary: The Titans doing the titan thing..same old same old..oh yeah. Theres gonna be a new titan...I HAVE TO GET A REVIEW BEFORE I MAKE EACH NEW CHAPPIE :)rni know i suck at stories but im new at this
1. Default Chapter

**It was a normal day in the titan's tower; Starfire was making the pudding of boredom while forcing it into cyborg's throat. Raven was in her room doing the lord knows what, bb was trying to beat his world record on the video games. And Robin was in the work out room punching the punching bag while trying to figure out how to capture the usual criminals. Then suddenly, the alarm went off. All of the titans went to the main room and Robin went to the computer to see what was up. "It's just a bank robbery." He sighed. We can probably get it over before lun-" he stopped short. "What is it friend Robin, are you ill?" starfire asked suddenly concerned. "Oh no." he breathed, "We have a hostage, and she is just about our age." **

"**Well then we better get moving…" Raven said in an irritated voice. **

"**Titans GO!" **


	2. chappie 2

So after this chapter I would like to have some suggestions ok? I'm kind of in need of ideas. By the way, thanks for the review, it is nice to know that someone out there is reading my story… I know this isn't very good but I am new at this. 

The titan's showed up at the bank to see a crowd of people. Robin pushed his way through and saw a 16-year-old looking Goth girl being held up with a gun pointed to her head. The robber was yelling something about handing over the money or killing the girl. "Oh, what can we do Robin, I do not wish for this girl to get hurt!" Starfire whispered. Robin honestly didn't know what to do, so he tried just talking to the man. "Drop the girl and step over to the police!" he said calmly. They weren't in the crowd any more but just a few feet from the man. "Hey man, don't try to pull that with me ok? Now, give me the money or the girl gets it!" Robin looked over to see if the girl was ok, but what was surprising was that she looked very calm, almost bored even…

Raven was creeping around the crowd and was beginning to sneak up on the robber. Robin realized that all he needed to do was buy her some time so he began just trying to reason with the man. "Come on, don't try to hurt this girl, she is young and she is innocent, just give up!" He glanced at the girl while saying this and he was shocked to see her rolling her eyes and – was she Sighing? Luckily, Raven had just used her powers to grab the gun and ram the guy into the wall. The crowd cheered for their heroes and starfire, cy, and bb smiled for their victory of saving this girl. Robin couldn't help but grin also. The girl had fallen to the ground but no one had even noticed. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then she started walking away. Robin turned to see the girl almost around the corner. "Hey, wait up!" he called. But she didn't, she started to run. Robin's suspicion immediately rose as he began to run after the girl. "STOP!" he called to her. But she went right across the street. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, making her jerk to a stop. "Hey, what's up? Why are you running, couldn't you just say thanks or something?" She turned around and he just realized that she was really beautiful. She had pale skin, almost white, with jet-black waist length hair that has bright yellow and purple streaks. "No, I don't even need your help any longer so just go away and leave me alone." Her voice was almost as monotone as Raven's. "What?" she suddenly said. Robin realized that he was staring at her and looked away blushing. "Well, I was just wondering why you were running and you just took off like that…" he trailed off; He didn't want to say that he had suspected that she was up to something. "Well, I don't like to talk to people like you; I mean seriously, if you were a normal person, you'd be a jock. Sorry, that was random." She tried to walk away but was pulled back once again by Robin's hand still grabbing her arm. "What the hell do you want?" she yelled. Suddenly, Robin's communicator went off and Beast Boy's face showed up on the screen. "Dude, where did you go? Did you find the girl? Did you see how HOT she was?" the girl made a noise of protest while Raven's face also showed up on the screen. "What Beast Boy means is, why didn't you come back to the tower, and who is that girl?" Robin rolled his eyes and said, "I'll be there in a minute guys, and I'll be bringing the girl with me ok?" The girl's eyes widened, "WHAT!"

Once again, I need ay least one review and I would like some suggestions as to what should happen next. I'll be updating if you are reviewing!

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry it is taking me so long to update but i got ur reviews and i have a prob! My compy just crashed so i have to find a new one. The really long chappie i was gonna post was deleted along with the rest of my information!so it might be awhile... i am soooo sorry! By the waythanks for the reviews SBF. I feel much better now that i have 3 WHOLE REVIEWS! i know i know, thats not alot, but im working on it!


End file.
